starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Darth Zannah
Zannah, conhecida como "Rain" em sua juventude, era uma humana do planeta Somov Rit, e era prima de Root, Darovit e Hardin. Ela foi inicialmente recrutada pelo Jedi Torr Snapit para lutar pelo Exército da Luz durante a campanha de Ruusan das Novas Guerras Sith. Entretanto, ao chegar em Ruusan, Rain foi separada de seus primos durante um ataque dos Sith e foi considerada morta. Sem que os Jedi soubessem, Rian foi salva por um membro da espécie nativa Bouncer chamado Laa, e acabou se tornando amiga dele. Quando os Lordes Negros da Irmandade da Escuridão de Kaan soltaram uma Tempestade da Força em todo o planeta durante a Sétima Batalha de Ruusan, Rain sobreviveu criando com uma bolha de energia da Força. Pouco tempo depois disso, a jovem criança viu seu amigo Laa sendo morto por batedores Jedi; ela ficou tão arrasada pelo ódio e pela dor que, involuntariamente, se deixou levar pelo lado sombrio e se vingou matando os Jedi. A demonstração de ódio que Rain havia dado chamou a atenção do Lorde Negro sobrevivente, Darth Bane, que decidiu tomá-la como a primeira e única aprendiz em sua nova Ordem dos Lordes Sith. Rain dispensou seu apelido e se tornou Darth Zannah. As instruções iniciais de Zannah nos caminhos do Lado Sombrio ocorreram no planeta Ambria, onde ela estudou a antiga arte da Magia Sith e se tornou uma competente Feiticeira Sith. Como aprendiz de Darth Bane, Zannah executou uma grande variedade de missões que foram planejadas para incitar movimentos anarquistas em toda a República, nestas missões ela passou a simpatizar com grupos libertários o que influenciou muito suas decisões futuras, entre suas missões, se incluiu também o suporte aos terroristas da Fronte de Liberação Anti-República para que matassem o ex-Chanceler Supremo Tarsus Valorum, o que acabou não acontecendo. Quando Zannah foi tomada como causa da falha na missão por vários membros da FLAR, ela foi levada até o líder da organização, Hetton, que reconheceu seu status Sith. Ele implorou aliança a Zannah, e dele ela retirou informações a respeito da criação de holocrons, um segredo muito procurado por seu Mestre, Bane. Zannah, posteriormente, convenceu Hetton a atacar Bane no acampamento Sith em Ambria, o que resultou na morte de Hetton. Quando os parasitas que formavam a armadura de Bane começaram a atormentá-lo, ele mandou que Zannah se infiltrasse nos arquivos do Templo Jedi de Coruscant para obter qualquer informação disponível sobre as criaturas. A presença inesperada de seu primo Darovit no Templo fez com que sua missão fosse interrompida; o jovem a expôs aos Jedi, e depois confessou a ela sua culpa. Zannah levou Darovit e fugiu até Tython com os Jedi em sua caça. Apesar de estarem em maior número, todos os Jedi foram mortos, mas Bane acabou sendo gravemente ferido ficou próximo da morte. Zannah retornou com seu Mestre a Ambria, e exigiu que o curandeiro local, Caleb, salvasse o Lorde Negro sob pena de morte. Ela traiu e matou Caleb após esse ter salvo Bane da morte, e usou seu poder para levar Darovit a loucura antes de enganar os Jedi para que pensassem que ele fosse o Lorde Sith que estavam procurando. Enquanto o verdadeiro Sith se mantinha escondido, Darovit foi morto pelos Jedi, convencendo-os efetivamente que a ameaça Sith fora finalmente erradicada. Sem qualquer testemunha remanescente, a existência de Darth Zannah e seu mestre manteve-se anônima. Dez Anos depois de convencer os Jedi de que os Sith haviam sido exterminados em Ambria, Zannah e seu Mestre se mudaram para o planeta Ciutric IV. Apesar de ter progredido consideravelmente nos Caminhos dos Sith, Zannah ainda tinha que confrontar Darth Bane pela posição de Lorde Negro dos Sith, o que ela acreditava ser um resultado de sua falta de iniciativa. Zannah, contudo, tinha de fato começado a contemplar a queda de seu Mestre. Enquanto estava em uma missão no planeta Doan, ela descobriu um Jedi Negro chamado Set Harth que possuía uma afinidade com o lado sombrio que o fazia um potencial candidato para doutrinação Sith. Zannah tomou o jovem relutante como seu aprendiz depois de segui-lo até sua casa em Nal Hutta e derrotando-o em um Duelo. Ela então levou Harth até Ciutric IV, com a intensão de finalmente enfrentar seu próprio Mestre, mas assim que chegaram, Zannah descobriu que Darth Bane havia sido capturado pelos agentes da Princesa Serra de Doan. Zannah novamente perseguiu seu Mestre até Doan onde, enquanto ela se infiltrava na prisão, Set Harth fugiu em uma tentativa de livrar-se dos Sith. Enquanto isso, Zannah localizou Bane, e o desafiou em combate no ritual de passagem da maestria Sith. Nos bastidores A personagem que seria o primeiro aprendiz de Darth Bane foi estabelecido primeiramente por George Lucas na história de fundo para Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma, e dada ao autor Terry Brooks para detalhá-la em sua Romantização do filme. Como a [[Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (romance)|Romantização de Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma]] foi escrita antes de a identidade de Zannah ser estabelecida, o livro se refere ao aprendiz de Darth Bane como "ele." A primeira aparição real de Zannah como personagem foi em Jedi vs. Sith, ms ela está curiosamente ausente em Bane of the Sith. O livro The New Essential Chronology explica essa driscrepância ao descrever que Zannah achou seu próprio caminho para Onderon. Ela, posteriormente, aparece no epílogo de Darth Bane: Path of Destruction e em toda a história dos dois livros seguintes, Darth Bane: Rule of Two e Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil. Aparições *''Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Bane of the Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma romance'' Fontes *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Categoria:Lordes Sith Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Lordes Sith da Ordem de Bane Categoria:Feiticeiros Sith Categoria:Residentes de Somov Rit